The education plan for career development has two foci: the fostering of undergraduate researchers in transdisciplinary tobacco research skills in a population of UCI students already committed to health promotion, and the recruitment of minorities and women into pre-doctoral transdisciplinary research positions in doctoral programs related to the on-going work of the principal investigators and project directors. This career development core is organized into five discrete elements. The first two elements present the undergraduate and pre-doctoral transdisciplinary training initiatives. Within each element is presented the specific number of trainee positions proposed, the criteria for eligibility and the selection process. The concluding three elements present the intellectual components of transdisciplinary training across both career development foci. There are five elements to the UCI Career Development Core. The first two elements constitute the formal career development training program. The third, fourth, and fifth elements constitute the intellectual objectives components, which are common across the two training elements.